Before It's Too Late
by Spartan Shiori
Summary: Red vs Blue songfic. ChurchxWashington. my very first songfic, treat it nicely. it's Wash reflecting on some things. Takes place after Reconstruction.


Shi: yeah i know. i havent posted in a very long time but dont worry, im working on lots of new stuff i swear!!!! the story jumps between past memories. Also its my first time doing a songfic! please R&R but dont be mean, i tried really hard on this

Disclaimer: dont own anything but ideas and a laptop. Song by Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Before it's too late

WashXChurch

He searched through every available resource. Searching for clues concerning the incident at Project Freelancer but nothing proved useful. With a frustrated yell, he slammed his fists down on the computer. "Where are you…Church?" Wash asked softly, imagining those steely blue eyes.

~ _**I wandered through fiction to look for the truth**_

_**Buried beneath all the lies**_

_**And I stood at a distance to feel who you are**_

_**Hiding myself in your eyes **_~

"_How much time you need?" the white A.I. asked. "As much as you can get me…nngh..." the fallen soldier said, using the wall as his support. The blood from his wounds was everywhere, "When the E.M.P goes off –". "When it goes off, I'll be fine!" Church reassured the man before running at the Meta._

_**Please live…I need you!!!**_

~ _**And hold on before it's too late**_

_**We'll run til we leave this behind**_

_**Don't fall, just be who you are**_

_**It's all that we need in our lives **_~

"_Hey…what color are your eyes?" Church asked glancing at the soldier standing watch. "Huh?" was the intelligent response from Washington. Church stood up and jabbed at the golden visor, "What's the color of your eyes? The guys and I are curious. We haven't seen your face since we started this expedition." Church remarked looking up at the night sky. Wash stared at him dumbstruck._

"_Uh…they're green"_

"_Huh…they must look nice" he smiled, "Can I see them??"_

_Wash's eyes widened, "No!" he stammered startled. Church huffed and frowned, "Fine."_

~ _**Now the risk that might break you's**_

_**The one that would save**_

_**A life you don't live is still lost.**_

_**So stand on the edge with me**_

_**Hold back your fear and see**_

_**Nothing is real til it's gone**_ ~

_The explosion was all he saw before he was rocketed backwards. His armor made a sickening noise as it slammed into cement walls. He couldn't shout…the wind had been violently knocked out of him. "Washington!!" Church hollered alarmed. With a furious yell, Church tackled the Meta and unloaded a whole casing into it. _

_Wash barely heard Caboose as the young marine dragged Simmons over to him. "Fuck…We gotta get a medic; He's bleeding badly." Simmons commented alarmed. "Where the hell did that thing come from!!?? It fucking AMBUSHED US!!!" Grif shouted. There were more yells and shouts but Wash couldn't hear them. He only heard one thing._

"_Don't Die Wash! You can't DIE HERE!!"_

~ _**Hold on before it's too late**_

_**We'll run til we leave this behind**_

_**Don't fall, just be who you are**_

_**It's all that we need in our lives **_~

_His vision was beyond blurred. His ears were still ringing from the fight. When he sat up, he hissed in pain. "Don't move too much" someone said suddenly. Wash looked up wide-eyed. Church was standing over him; Keeping watch for the Meta. Noticing his helmet and armor gone, he started to panic and moved to get up. _

_Church got down and grabbed him, "Relax! You almost DIED! We had to remove the armor cause it was making your wounds worse" He explained softly. "O-oh…" Wash muttered hoarsely. Church sat down next to him and removed his own helmet and armor. "You were right. Your eyes are green." He commented casually. _

"…_Did you think I would lie?" Wash retorted blushing. _

"_Maybe" was the response. Both sat in silence; Wash was staring at the bandages and Church was watching him, searching for something in the older soldier's expression. _

~ _**Live like you mean it**_

_**Love til you feel it**_

_**It's all that we need in our lives**_

_**So stand on the edge with me**_

_**Hold back your fear and see**_

_**Nothing is real til it's gone**_ ~

_Church reached over grabbing Wash's face and kissed him. Wash's eyes widened, clearly surprised but slowly he relaxed. Hesitantly he reached up and wrapped an arm around Church's neck. He moaned softly into the kiss; his tongue playing with the other. Hands roamed bodies; body suits were shed and both moaned at the skin to skin contact._

_Church smothered every sound that could wake the others, but he let every small gasp and noise Wash made loose. Wash broke the kisses and buried his face in Church's neck, "A-ah…C-church…ah…ah…Oh god Harder!" he pleaded softly, digging his nails into the warm flesh. "Got it…nngh…I'm soo close!" Church growled panting. He pressed Wash against the ground; His pace broken, he bit down hard into his neck._

"_NNngh! Ah…Church...Oh man... I-I'm…"Wash gasped tightening. Church growled incoherently as he finished. Both men basked in the after-glow._

"_Ha…ha…I love you"_

"_Hehe…Love you too"_

"_Think they're still asleep? It would be bad if they –"_

"_Don't worry; Nothing could wake them up anyway" Church chuckled as he cuddle with the tired Wash._

~ _**Hold on before it's too late**_

_**We'll run til we leave this behind**_

_**Don't fall, just be who you are**_

_**It's all that we need in our lives **_~

_He woke in a small cell. "Whu…What?" he muttered sitting up. He hissed in pain from his wounds. "Where…am I?" he asked louder. "You're in a detainment cell. You destroyed precious information with that EMP wave. You're punishment is being decided as we speak." A guard said coldly. _

_Wash stiffened, "Was…Was I the only one found?" he asked weakly. "Aside from the corpse of agent Maine, yes. You were the only one recovered." He responded. Wash felt his heart break. He couldn't stop the tears that fall. Pulling his knees in close, he sobbed softly. _

_**Church…Don't leave me like this! I don't want to be alone again!**_

~ _**hold on before it's too late**_

_**We'll run til we leave this behind**_

_**Don't fall, just be who you are**_

_**It's all that we need in our lives**_ ~

Looking away from the computer screen, he got up and went outside. "Ah, Mr. Washington, how are you?" Caboose asked smiling. "…Fine…Just Fine" he responded tiredly. Taking off his helmet, he gazed up at the sun, leaning on the wall of his new base. He closed his empty green eyes for only a minute and relaxed under the warmth of the sun.

~ _**It's all that we need in our lives**_

_**It's all that I need in my life. **_~

When he opened them, he stared directly into blue. They twinkled with mischief. "Told you I'd be fine." Their owner said smiling. Fresh tears fell as he hugged the man, "Church!" Wash sobbed burying his face in his chest. Church smiled and patted his head. "Sorry it took me so long. I'm back" he said softly. Wash sniffled as he looked up, "Welcome back" he said before kissing the other soldier. Caboose watched fascinated and smiled, "We're all together again!!" he cheered tackling the couple.

"GAH! CABOOSE!"

"Ooof"

"Yes Church?"

"GET OFF OF US!!!"

* * *

Shi: i enjoyed writing this one. its so cute. i love this pairing alot.


End file.
